Les couleurs du papillon
by Moune Bamboo
Summary: Il faut savoir regarder le papillon et attendre qu'il étende ses ailes pour voir les véritables couleurs qui le composent. One-shot


Titre : Les couleurs du papillon  
Auteur : Moune Bamboo  
Rating : K  
Genre : hum... friendship ?  
Disclaimer : le manga Naruto ne m'appartient pas te je ne fais aucun profit sur la publication de cette histoire.

Les couleurs du papillon

Au début, elle était un peu inquiète. Assise sur le banc de bois dans la salle de classe aux murs défraîchis, le corps inscrit dans une position raide, elle écoutait le professeur énoncer les différentes équipes. Peu à peu, les apprentis se regroupaient en trinôme, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements. Son nom, une fois jailli d'entre les lèvres de l'adulte, avait cogné contre son tympan et une certaine panique l'avait envahie. Une main avait, presque immédiatement après, frappé amicalement son dos avant qu'un bras n'entoure ses épaules. Un jeune garçon à la chevelure aussi épaisse que le manteau sur son dos s'installa à ses côtés. Le visage marqué par deux triangles rouges, elle reconnut aussitôt son premier coéquipier, le jeune Inuzuka. Il offrit à la jeune fille un sourire marqué par d'impressionnantes canines et un jappement s'échappa du jeune chien, caché dans l'encolure. La petite Hinata, face à la bonhomie dont faisait preuve le ninja, laissa ses joues se teindre d'un rouge marqué. Le deuxième homme de l'équipe était resté légèrement en retrait, son visage caché par les lunettes de soleil aux verres ronds et par le grand col de son manteau. Elle le trouva immédiatement peu engageant et cette froideur dérangeante. Pendant ce temps, le maître chien n'avait pas terminé son numéro de présentation. Ramenant contre lui la Hyûga qui faillit par ailleurs s'évanouir face à cette intrusion dans son espace vital, il clama qu'il se nommait Kiba et que l'adorable boule de poils blanche s'appelait Akamaru. Le petit animal lécha affectueusement son maître avant qu'un aboiement aigu ne retentisse. Le garçon se mit à rire joyeusement et gratta affectueusement son museau.

"Toi t'es Hinata. C'est ça ? J'me trompe pas ?  
- N-non K-kib-ba." bégaya-t-elle

Le professeur Iruka annonça qu'ils étaient libérés jusqu'à l'après-midi où il leurs présenterait leurs nouveaux maîtres. L'Inuzuka proposa à ses deux équipiers de déjeuner ensemble de manière à tisser de nouveaux liens d'amitié. La plus jeune n'osa pas décliner l'invitation et le troisième membre accepta avec un simple d'accord.  
Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc jouxtant le bâtiment d'étude. Tout autour, d'autres groupes de genins s'étaient répartis sur les emplacements libres. Le temps ensoleillé et l'air tiède stimulaient les jeunes à sortir. Le dresseur de chien avait habilement prit la place du milieu et s'était lancé dans ce qui ressemblait à un monologue. Les deux autres mangeaient leur bentô, se contentant de répondre aux questions posées. Hinata trouvait que ce jeune garçon, bien qu'un peu excessif, était très sympathique. Au contraire Shino faisait naître des frissons de terreur sur sa peau laiteuse.

Hinata attendait calmement l'arrivée de son instructeur en observant une bagarre amicale entre Naruto et Kiba. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être dans la même équipe que lui malheureusement il avait fini avec son amour d'enfance, Sakura Haruno, et elle ne doutait définitivement plus qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec l'Uzumaki. L'Aburame, qui s'était installé à ses côtés, ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion. Plusieurs jônin étaient déjà venus chercher leurs équipes et il ne restait plus qu'un groupe restreint de personne. Le panneau de bois coulissa pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme. Elle avança tranquillement dans la salle et alla saluer Iruka. D'une grande taille, ce fut tout d'abord les jambes fines dévoilées par la courte robe qui attira le regard de la jeune fille. L'instructrice dégageait une certaine grâce. Que ce soit par son apparence qu'elle semblait soigner ou bien par ses mouvements fluides.

"Je me nomme Yûhi Kurenai et je suis désormais votre professeur. Sachez que je compte bien réussir à vous conduire vers un grade un peu plus élevé qu'aspirant.  
- Vous verrez maître, je deviendrai un jônin !" s'écria Kiba

Ses lèvres délicatement maquillées de rouge s'ourlèrent d'un sourire bienveillant. Ils venaient de passer le début de la journée à se présenter. Si Kiba avait été expansif, Shino s'était montré avare et ne s'était pas attardé. Hinata, motivée à ne pas se montrer trop timide, s'était étonnée elle-même à divulguer des informations.

"Bien sûr mon petit Kiba. répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais d'abord il va falloir que tu réussisses le test."

La réaction du sus-nommé ne tarda pas à se faire attendre. Il prit un air scandalisé et tonitrua des "pas encore" ou des "injuste" à tort et à travers. Finalement, elle leur distribua un document comportant des informations complémentaires sur le soi-disant examen.

L'air frais du matin était vivifiant, faisant rosir les peaux blanches des gens s'aventurant dehors. Quatre silhouettes discutaient tranquillement, assises sur le sol terreux. Kurenai ramena les mèches ondoyantes de sa chevelure en arrière et les garda tenues dans une main. De l'autre, elle saisit un ruban rouge qu'elle noua soigneusement autour. Les trois enfants la fixaient, perplexes, et attendaient la suite des évènements. Conformément à la demande de leur professeur, les élèves s'étaient présentés au terrain numéro douze à huit heures du matin pour l'épreuve.

"L'objectif est très simple, me subtiliser le ruban avant midi. Pour cela vous devrez utiliser votre enseignement de ninja. Je vous déconseille d'échouer car cela veux dire que vous serez renvoyés immédiatement sur les bancs de l'école."

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de commenter et annonça que le départ était donné avant de se volatiliser. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tenter d'élaborer une stratégie et se mirent ensuite à l'œuvre. Cependant, lorsque Shino utilisa son pouvoir héréditaire sous les yeux de Hinata, elle fut choquée. Elle eut énormément de mal à supporter l'association de la vision de quelque chose sortant de sous sa peau et de celle des insectes. L'antipathie qu'elle ressentait à son égard augmenta encore et cela ne changea pas, même lorsqu'ils réussirent l'épreuve, libérant les cheveux chocolat de l'adulte. Elle leur annonça que, devant l'esprit de coopération qu'ils avaient montrés et les résultats positifs, ils étaient à présent de vrais genins. Les réactions furent, avec une certaine nuance dans l'expressivité, joyeuses.

La semaine se déroula tranquillement, alternant entre des entraînements et des missions bénignes. Kiba s'était révélé être un compagnon très agréable qui apportait une constante touche de joie et d'humour aux journées. Elle s'étonnait toujours de rire face aux pitreries du garçon tandis qu'elle trouvait dans la personne de son professeur une force de stimulation à progresser. Hinata gardait, malgré tout, une certaine difficulté d'adaptation avec le garçon aux lunettes noires et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir révulsée par ses techniques de combat.

Hinata fixait le parterre de fleurs. Elle s'était rendu au point de rendez-vous avec de l'avance et attendait l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Un papillon vint se poser sur une des marguerites qu'elle contemplait. De petite taille, ses ailes bleues étaient parsemées de taches noires. Elle poussa une exclamation admirative.

"Il est magnifique. s'extasia-t-elle  
- C'est un papillon argus." expliqua une voix dans son dos  
Elle se retourna et reconnut Shino. La surprise figea quelques instants son visage avant de disparaître.  
"Sh-shi-ino ?  
- Bonjour Hinata."

La voix n'était pas cassante, elle rougit tout de même face à son impolitesse et balbutia durement des salutations. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'argus et s'agenouilla. Il tendit le doigt et l'insecte diurne effectua quelques battements d'ailes de manière à se poser dessus. Soudainement, une multitude de papillons apparut dans les airs, superbes tant par leurs couleurs éclatantes que par leurs motifs étonnants. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent d'émerveillement devant ce spectacle et, surmontant sa timidité maladive, lui offrit un sourire. Il lui sembla alors que l'hérédité que possédait Shino n'était peut être pas aussi horrible que cela et, lorsqu'elle crut remarquer les pommettes du garçon rosir, elle se dit qu'il était peut être tout comme elle un peu timide.

Voilà, c'est la fin. j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si vous voyez des fautes ou une erreur de mise ne page, signalez-le moi.


End file.
